New Kid
by Long Lost Wolf
Summary: Natsuki is the new kid at Fuuka high, and her first day full of weirdness from Lolli-pedo slut to kyoto-ben angels...it will get kinda depressing, but i will make omakes to try to cheer you back up : ...SHIZNAT! starting around chapter 4 ...and more
1. First Day

Plz coment... have fun reading, im in hurry...bye

Disclaimer: ok we both know i dont own mai hime...right

----------

**Natsuki Kuga's House**

Bee Beep! Bee beep!! Bee beep!!!

Natsuki groaned. She turned and tried to fall asleep once more but she knew the alarm would never shut up. Finally she deciding that the alarm had won, she turned around and felt around for the alarm. Frustrated by the fact that he couldn't find the off button, she grabbed the whole thing and threw it. It collided with the wall, making a loud crash. Natsuki rolled out of bed and fell with a thud onto the cold wooden floor. She got up rubbing her head and felt around for the light switch. She turned on the lights and squinted at the sudden brightness. After her emerald eyes had adjusted to the bright light, she walked over to the mirror and grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush her midnight blue hair to its beautiful form. After she was done, she threw her brush aside and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a Yellowish vest, a short brown skirt, a white sweeter, a very lacey pair of lingerie, long black socks, and purplish converts that go above her ankle. She tossed all of this on the bed and slammed his closet door shut, not caring if she woke up her Uncle today.' Today is going to suck,' Natsuki thought as she was changing her bra.

**On the way to Fuuka Academy**

While Natsuki was running late for her first day of school. Riding in on her Ducati DRIII, when she saw a red hair girl in a middle school uniform being followed by a guy that looks to be in his 20s. Natsuki turned her motorcycle and headed strait for the older man. The guy saw he was being charge at and ran for it, Natsuki stopped right behind the middle schooler and asked "Are you ok?" the middle schooler turned around and said "What the hell was that for, I had him right----" she stopped and gazed at the biker chick who was taking off her motorcycle helmet, the middle schooler was in awe at the blue hair biker chick beauty, ten smiled and said teasingly "But, it looks like you were the better catch, no?" Realizing what the red head just said Natsuki stated turning red…then tried to hide it by saying sarcastically "I'm sorry I drove a pedo away from you"

"yeah, you should…but u can make it up to me by giving me a ride to school, I'm late," the red head said

"Whatever, hop on" Natsuki said

"Thanks, by the way I'm Nao, Nao Yuuki…and your name pup?" Nao said

"Oi, don't call me pup! And its Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki said. Nao got on the motorcycle wrapped her arms around Natsuki and pressed in, Natsuki gave off a soft sigh and started turning red, Natsuki then yelled "Oi, stop that" then drove off.

**At Fuuka Academy**

"Thanks for the ride Pup, see you later" Nao said while getting off "Whatever" Natsuki mumbled. Nao walk though the gate in a very evasive fashion. Natsuki hadn't noticed this. Natsuki had just entered the gate when she heard "YOU, ARE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU DANDELION!!!" A blond loud mouth girl shouted. Natsuki looked very confused, the she heard "Delinquent, Haruka-Chan" a short girl with spiky brown hair and glasses said. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID, YU-KI-NO" Haruka shouted. Natsuki thought 'What the hell is going on first there was like lolli-pedo slut and now theirs a loud mouth person here who can't form a simple sentence and her translator *sigh* what's next, this the head master a nine year old little brat…' Haruka started yelling again "HEY, YOU WHAT YOUR NAME!!"

"huh…" Natsuki said still in her thoughts

"YOUR NAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!!?" Haruka said still shouting at Natsuki

"Oh, Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga"

"Well then you're coming with me Kuga-san"

"Where?"

"To the student console room baka" Haruka shouted while dragging Natsuki to the student console room. Once inside Natsuki could have sworn she saw an angel with her chestnut hair and ruby eyes. They stared at each other in shock, in-tell a certain Load-mouth started screaming "Oi, Fujino-san! I caught this girl running late for class"

"Really, and does this girl have a name" Said the chestnut haired girl

"Nat-Natsuki" Natsuki said in a daze

"Does Natsuki have a Surname?"

"Ku-kuga" still in a daze

"So Kuga-san-"

"Just Natsuki will be fine" come out of a daze

"Then Natsuki, Is this true, were you late" Shizuru said, Natsuki started opening her mouth when the blond loud-mouth yelled "YES, OF COURSE SHE WAS, JUST LOOK AT HER, SHE JUST SCREAMING DELINQUISH!!!"

"Delinquent, Haruka" Yukino Quietly stated

"YUKINO, STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY!!" Haruka Shouted. Natsuki give them a very confused look. At this Shizuru gave a quiet laugh as she looked at Natsuki's expression. "Hey, Fujino, so are you going to punish her or not" Haruka Said loudly

"Oh, yes, so Natsuki, as punishment for being late, you must stay for one hour after school with me" Shizuru said

"Fine, Whatever" Natsuki said while looking away, Natsuki turns around to leave when she hears "Oh, and by the way my name is, Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru said while sitting back down.

While Natsuki was on the way to her class she kept repeating Shizuru's name in her head while thinking 'So that's the name of an angel'

---------

Hi every1, sorry for the semi-cliffhanger...plz dont kill me plz *puppy dog eyes* plz....btw i might make a Omake next chapter...


	2. First Day Part 2

Hi, Omg its chapter 2, thank you all for the comment, favorites and alert...BTW i found out that im a real jerk :( , i ask you guys to please read and reveiw/ fav and i have never read, faved, or reveiwed any mai hime or for that case any fanfic, so once i can get my life straitended out i will start reading fanfics (My life is one giant mess right now), and because ive been suck a jerk im rewarding the people who can stand my bad grammer and spelling with Chap. 2, Chap. 3, and an Omake [made by Cori (GF) Sammy (one of my best friends) and Me (a sad excuse for a human being)]

Anwser/coments to reveiw: To : thank you, and idk when i update,

To Musicslave88: Thank you, and i love Nat when she being all cute :3,

To Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ: Thanks, i like my name too, and yes it dose mean Night Rain

To BlackFang64: yeah my spelling stinks even with spellcheak *Looks down in shame* :)

To Stavri: thanks :) and guess what, her day hath just begain

To Kiro Razer: thanks :)

To Kukri-han: Cori told me about lollicon 2 but...idk i guess i wanted it to be different...thanks 4 all the help, loves you :)

To lildevilish: lol im the one who wrote it and i didnt even realize that haruka was the reason they meet lol i am so unexervent.

thank you: every1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, nor do i own myself, according to Cori and all my friends...*Sigh*

* * *

When Natsuki entered her classroom she was greeted by a million whispers that echoed in her ear, and silenced by Natsuki's death glare. The teachers stared at Natsuki then turned to the class and said "Hello, you must be Kuga-san" Natsuki nods "Ok then, I'm MidoriSugiura, But just call me Midori, k, now go to your seat" Midori pointed to a seat next to a big breasted red head with light purple eyes. Natsuki took her set, and the whispers continued, then quickly silenced by another death glare. The red head turned toward Natsuki and said "Hi, I'm Mai Tokiha." Natsuki was a little taken a back at these kind words. "Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki said still a little taken a back.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kuga-san." Mai said in a very polite tone of voice. Natsuki nodded and said "Natsuki is fine."

"Ok, Natsuki it is." Mai said with a nod. The class continued, as in Natsuki case, the most normal thing that has happened today.

**-Lunch-**

Riiiinnnng

"You're coming with me." Mai stated while grabbing Natsuki's wrist. "What?! NO!!" Natsuki screamed in rejection.

"You're coming with me, and I wont take 'no' for a answer." Mai stated now dragging her out the door.

They arrived at a table with 4 people already there. A camera phone flashed in Natsuki face, and then the girl with the cell phone said "Hi, I'm Chie, Chie Harada, if you need a good rumor, I'm your girl, and this is my girlfriend Aoi." Gesturing to long hair brunet that clinging on to her.

"Hi I'm Aoi Senou, nice to meet you." Aoi said with a smile.

"And I'm Mikoto Minagi, and that my Mai that you're holding hands with." Mikoto said with a death glair towards Natsuki. Natsuki who just realized that they were holding hands let go. "Hello, I'm AkaneHigurashi" Akane said. There was a long pause then… "This is Natsuki Kuga" Mai said gesturing towards Natsuki.

"We Know" Akane stated. Natsuki looked questionably at them. Mikoto pick up on this and said "Chie texted us, see." Holding her phone to Natsuki.

"Natsuki Kuga, 17 years old, birthday is August 15, you're a Leo, favorite animal is dogs and wolfs, you're quote is 'Always accomplish what you first set out to do', height is 5 foot 3, weight 103.4 pounds, and you measurement are bust 81, waist 57, hips 83, centimeters of course, and you have a birthmark on you're lower left hand side of you're back." Chie finished with a self satisfying smile. Natsuki was clearly baffled by the sudden out burst of her personal information. "Chie!" Mai shouted.

"What?" Chie said while texting.

"Do go scaring the poor puppy"

"Oi, I'm not scared!" Natsuki said defensively. A camera flashes in Natsuki "Stop that!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Chie said.

"Whatever" Natsuki said pouting. -Click- another camera flashed in her face. "Oi!" Natsuki screamed.

Little did Natsuki know that she was being watch by Shizuru from the student counsel room window.

-Riiiiinnnnng-

**History-**

"What the-, dose Midori teach everything" Natsuki said while entering the room.

"No, she is just a substitute." Mai said calmly.

"What happened to all the teachers then?"

"Hum, I don't know, I was wondering that too."

"Natsuki, the head mistress wants to talk to you." Midori said with her head turned towards her computer.

"Ok" Natsuki said.

Natsuki got lost in about 2 minutes into her journey to find the head mistress office. Natsuki started hear footsteps of which reminded her of a loud-mouth Haruka. 'Shit! I'm not getting caught by Haruka two times on the same day' Natsuki thought has she starts to run in the opposite direction. Natsuki heard a "OI! NO RUNNING!!" from Haruka. Natsuki started hearing footsteps coming from the other direction, Natsuki panicked, she did it know what to do, she was trapped, then she got pulled into a abandoned classroom. Natsuki looked at the door and saw Haruka's and Yukino's shadows pass by. Natsuki turned to see her saver and she was surprised when she saw it was the Kaichou. "Thanks Fujino-san." Natsuki said

"Please call me Shizuru." Shizuru said

"Ok fujin—Shizuru, why did you…?"

"Ara, I didn't want to see my Natsuki get in trouble 2 times on her first day." Shizuru said

"Oh, ok, thanks…wait do you call me yours?"

"Ara, what ever is Natsuki talking about."

"Umm, never mind." Natsuki pouts

"Ara, Maybe Natsuki heard what she wanted to hear?"

"What?! No!!" Natsuki started to blush.

Shizuru pretends to cry "So Natsuki hates me so much, that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What? What, I never said that…fine I'm yours, happy?"

Shizuru nods and says "Ara, was there a reason my Natsuki was in the hallways in the middle of class?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, do you know how to get to the head mistress office? I'm lost."

"Yes, if my Natsuki will follow me, I will show her."

Natsuki nodded her head and they left. 1 minute later they where there.

"Ok we're here Natsuki"

"Thank you, Shizuru"

Shizuru smiled then left. Natsuki watch her goddess walk away. Natsuki could still smell the hint of lavender where Shizuru stood, only a few seconds ago. Natsuki opened the door to the office. She entered to find a nine year old little girl in a wheel chair having a tea party with her stuff animals. "Hello Natsuki, Please come in." said the little girl

"Hi, do you know where the head mistress is." Natsuki ask

"Natsuki, I am the head mistress" Mashiro said **(A/N sorry for going all '****Star Wars****' on you)**

"What?!"

"My name is Mashiro Kazahana, the head mistress of this school"

"Ok then, why did you call me here Kazahana-san"

"Well, it's about your paper work, you see it's not done."

"Oh, yeah, about that--"

"I have it all right here, can you fill it out?"

"Yeah, sure." Natsuki said while nodding.

**A few hours later-**

Natsuki finished all the paperwork. "Ok, here you go." Natsuki said handing the last stack of paper to Mashiro.

"Thank you, Natsuki, and you finished just in time for your P.E class" Mashiro said

"Bye, Kazahana-san" Natsuki said.

**P.E (Physical Education)**

Natsuki arrived at the gym to find out that they are swimming today. Natsuki throws on her blue swimsuit and walk to the pool. Chie whistled at Natsuki while taking pictures with her phone. "Oo, sexy" Chie said, still taking pictures.

"Stop that." Natsuki said blushing. P.E went on. As any other co-ed P.E would go… (With Natsuki punching the guys when they got to close or to annoying.)

-Riiiinnnng-

**End of School**

"Finally, I'm out of here-, shit I forgot." Natsuki said in a tried tone of voice.

"What is it Natsuki?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just forgot that I have to go see Shizuru, you know because I was late…"

"Really Kaichou, That's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"Well usually, Shizuru leave the disciplining to Haruka."

"Yeah, that is weird, well I got to go, bye."

"Bye, Nat-chan"

Natsuki was thinking about what Mai said the whole way to the student counsel room. Natsuki stop at the door. Natsuki then heard "Please come in, Natsuki." Said a Kyoto-ben voice from behind the door. Natsuki knew it was Shizuru, she had a few thought of running, but she knew it was too late, but running seemed, easier, and alot less painful, at the moment. Natsuki stood outside the student counsel room for what seem like hours, to Natsuki. Suddenly Natsuki heard soft footsteps from behind the door, Natsuki saw the doorknob start to turn, and Natsuki started to run, Shizuru opened the door but it was too late, she watched Natsuki halfway down the hall, Shizuru yelled "Natsuki!" Natsuki turned her head while still running and before she knew it, she ran into Haruka. Natsuki sat up rubing her head, not knowing what she bumped into, then she heard "Ara, Is my Natsuki, ok" Shizuru said trying to keep Natsuki up. Natsuki look into Shizuru's crimson eyes and nodded.

"OI, IF I CAN INTERRUPT YOU'RE LOVE FEAST, BUT I BELIVE THAT This NEW GIRL HAS BROKEN MORE RULES!!" Haruka screamed

"Fest and believe, Haruka-chan" Yukino said quitely

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID, YU-KI-NO" Haruka screamed

"Then shellwe go to the student counsel room and talk," Shizurusaid trying to claim everyone down. Everyone nodded.

**A few minutes of being in the student counsel room later-**

"Ara, Then its decided, Natsuki, for repetitively running in the halls, thenrunning into Haruka, and for being caught trying to ditch you're previous punshment, Natsuki will, starting tomorrow, have to come to me after school for you're puishment, and we will have to call you're parent to come pick you up, ok, Natsuki" Shizuru said hopeing for a nod. Natsuki nodded. Shizuru picked up Natsuki's file to get natsuki phone number, then Shizuru just decided to ask. "Will my Natsuki tell me her number, or do i have to look it up." Natsuki thought about it then said "555-8958"

"Thank you" Shizuru said with a nod.

"Whatever"

Shizuru on the phone "Hello, is this Kuga-san" Shizuru dislike the tone of voice in Kuga-san's voice, it sound mean, harsh, and uncareing "Well sir, i have to inform you about you're daughter, it seem that she has broken a few of our rules and now has detention for the week, starting tomorrow, and we need you to pick her up today" the more and more she had to hear his voice the more and more she hated him "Ok, thank you, Kuga-san, Natsuki will be waiting in the front" Shizuru hang up, then said "You're dad is now his away" looking at Natsuki. Natsuki responded "Uncle!"

"Oh, I'm Sorry, Natsuki" said Shizuru. Natsuki walk out to the door and to the front of the school.

**Ride home-**

The drive home was a quiet one. "Damnit, Natsuki! On the first day of school! The first day!" Natsuki's uncle snarled. "Sorry, uncle," Natsuki mumbled as they parked in front of the house. It was not a neat house, the paint was chipped and some windows were broken. Weeds were growing all around but it had the look of a house that was once well-cared for. "Shut up, and get out." her uncle growled, opening the door and walking out. She slammed the door shut and went into the house. Natsuki knew what was coming, she could have stayed in the car or run away but she didn't. Instead, she opened the door and stepped outside. With a sigh she closed the car door and walked inside the house, closing the door behind her. "I don't care what you do today or the other days that you have detention, as long as you're out of my sight," her uncle said. "Then starve you sorry son of a bitch," Natsuki muttered angrily under her breath, for it was her who cooked and cleaned in the house. Slam! Natsuki slammed into the wall behind her with such force that the some dried paint fell down on the floor. Ignoring the excruciating pain and the temptation to faint, she looked up into her uncle's eyes. "You little bastard! How dare you call me that! I am your uncle!" the older man roared. She shook uncontrollably, trying to hide the fact that she was in extreme pain. "S...So..." The man walked forward, shaking hair the same color has Natsuki's out of his face and staring at her with piercing green eyes. "What was that?" he hissed dangerously. "So-Sorry..., un-un-uncle" Natsuki mumbled, breathing heavily. "Good, now stay out of my way!!" her uncle said, walking away. With a tiny sigh, she finally gave into the strong temptation to lose consciousness.

--

ummm sorry it was bad...ummm...yeah...so there it was...*Blink* *Blink*...okay


	3. Party

Disclaimer: I no wanna -folds arms-

Straight to the story

* * *

When Natsuki awoke, it was dark. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and back, she stood up and looked around, there was no sign of her uncle. With a sigh, she staggered back to her room, the pain in her back not letting her walk right. She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She began to drift off to sleep, but never managed it, because there was a noise coming from her window. She got up from the bed and walked over to her window in time to see some pebbles hit the glass. She opened the window and looked out. Mai was standing on the ground below. When she caught sight of Natsuki she waved and mouthed the word, "Party". Natsuki nodded happily and jumped out the window. (It wasn't that high off the ground.) "Where?" Natsuki asked, getting to his feet.

"Chie's," Mai said. "C'mon we're late."

"Ok," Natsuki said, as they both walked to Chie's house.

"It's just us, then?" Mai asked, Nao grabbed a beer can and tossed it to Natsuki. "Yeah, we had more people but they already left and well, it was kind of short notice," Chie said boredly.

"hm" Natsuki said, taking a gulp of her beer.

"So, Pup, where did you get all those bruises from?" Nao asked.

"Oh, these, umm, my bike." Natsuki said while drinking the rest of her beer.

**A few minutes later-**

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare!" Aoi said. Everyone gathered in front of Chie's TV. "Who wants to start?"

"I will, Natsuki, truth or dare." Nao said.

"hum, dare." Natsuki said

Nao grow a big sly smile and said "I dare you to kiss" Nao pauses "Mai."

Natsuki, Mai, and Mikoto said at the same time "NO!!!!"

"Oh, come on, just a quick one." Chie said "I promises no pictures will be taken."

Natsuki looks at Mai for an answer then Mai says "Well it wouldn't hurt…"

"Fine, but really quick ok." Natsuki states. Natsuki and Mai come closer together, there lips are now just mere millimeters away, Natsuki and Mai close their eyes, and they kiss. –camera flashes- Natsuki and Mai looks up, giving Chie death glairs in-tell Chie says "Oi, don't look at me, Nao took the picture."

"What, I never made that promises." Nao said in defense.

"Nao you have 3 seconds to hand over the phone…1-2-3" Natsuki said right before attacking. It took everyone there to restrain Natsuki.

Mai yawns, then says "Come on Natsuki lets take you home." Natsuki nods then tries to get up, but fails and falls back down. Mai asks "Natsuki how many beers have you had?"

Natsuki looks at Mai and says "Let's see, this one would 6, I have had 6 –hiccup- beers"

Mai shakes her head disapprovingly "Well, then come on lets get you home."

**Natsuki's house-**

"Well, here's your house, good night Natsuki" Mai said.

"Good night Mai..." Natsuki slurred. She tossed her empty beer can into a trash can but missed and when Mai had gone, she stumbled inside her house. She shut the door behind her. "Where were you?" said an angry voice. Natsuki turned around. "Eh?" Her uncle came out of the shadows and stood facing Natsuki. "I said...where were you?" he growled.

"I...w-was with...my...my..." Natsuki started.

"I smell beer," her uncle interrupted. "You're drunk."

"I-I'm not...d-drunk," She said, staring at her uncle with a slightly unfocused look in her eyes and swaying on the spot. "Y-you're drunk..." Natsuki said.

"Pathetic," said the older man, giving Natsuki a look of pure hatred before kicking her in the stomach.

"Urgh..." Natsuki moaned, she doubled over, wrapping both arms around her stomach." I-told-you-no-drinking!" the man screamed, emphasizing each word with a kick to her stomach and side. She was too drunk to scream, she just groaned and sunk to the floor. The older man continued to kick Natsuki for another few minutes until he was tired. Throwing his niece another dirty look, the uncle walked off. Natsuki laid on the floor half-conscious, not moving, and breathing heavily. She was drenched in cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. A small cough escaped her lips as she finally opened her eyes. She was able to sit up and lean against the wall, coughing. The coughs did not subside, but intensified and it was a while before Natsuki realized she was coughing up something wet. She put her fingers to it and, thought the moonlight that shone through the window, she could see it was blood. She got shakily to her feet and swayed dangerously on the spot. She gripped the wall and closed his eyes. Finally, she was steady enough to walk. Or so she thought. Natsuki was seeing double and had quite a lot of trouble reaching the stairs. When she finally did, she began to walk up the stairs uncertainly, clinging tightly to the rail. The coughing had not stopped and she could feel blood on her chin. Natsuki continued to make her way up the stairs until she reached the bathroom and went inside. At once, she felt her stomach churn horribly and she ran to the toilet. She gripped the sides as she threw up. Natsuki spit out whatever was left in her mouth and sat there, shaking and feeling lightheaded. She reached over and flushed the toilet as she leaned back against the wall, trying desperately to stay conscious. She gripped the wall for support and staggered over to the sink. After cleaning her face and removing her hair tie, she left the bathroom. When Natsuki was in her room, she collapsed onto her unmade bed. Without turning on the light or undressing, she turned to the side, gave a cough, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Too cheer up plz read Omake (Next chapter)**


	4. Omake 1

_Something to lighten the mood-_

**Omake (By Cori and Sammy):**

Shizuru: Ara, Amaya-chan?

Amaya: Yes?

Shizuru: Isn't this suppose to be a ShizNat

Amaya: Yes it is…

Shizuru: Then why is MY Natsuki kissing Mai.

Amaya: For three reasons, 1. Natsuki was dared 2. Natsuki was drunk and 3. because a lot of "Mai Hime" fans like NatMai or MaiNat whatever its called…umm I guess you could call it NaMa or MaNa…(AD/HD)

Shizuru: Did you forget your pills again?

Amaya: No…I just lost them that's all, no forgetting here

-Shizuru looks down in disappointment-

Cori: Hi Amaya

Natsuki: Hi Shizuru

Shizuru & Amaya: Hi

Cori: Amaya, is Shizuru mad because you made Natsuki kiss Mai?

Amaya: -Pouts- Yes, she being a meanie

Shizuru: -Evil Glair- Ara, Amaya thinks I'm being a meanie?

Amaya: -Hides behind Cori- -pouts- Maybe

Shizuru: -Pretends to cry- So Amaya does think I'm a meanie

Amaya: No, wait don't cry, no I, I was just, no wait, your not a meanie, your really nice the nicest person in the world.

Cori: So my Amaya loves Shizuru more then me?

Amaya: No wait, no I love you, I really do, more then anything—

Shizuru: So now Amaya doesn't love me –Pretends to cry again-

Amaya: No wait, no--

Cori: Oi, stop doing that to my Amaya, only I'm aloud to tease my Amaya

Shizuru: Jealous are we?

Cori: Hell yes I am, now back away woman

(Natsuki the whole time was still in shock from the kiss)

* * *

**Omake of a Omake (By: Cori, Sammy and Me):**

Amaya: wow... That was really bad

Sammy: Well i say it is great, and what i say goes

Amaya: But you messed up every1s, expect Cori's, charactor

Sammy: nah ha

Amaya: ok then explain

Sammy: well you do get teased VERY easily, and you do pout (alot), and you so have AD/HD, and you always loss your pills. And has for Shizuru, in my oppinion she would love to tease you. And as for Natsuki...well you would be in shock to if you just kissed your best friend who you have only know for a day...

Amaya: -Sigh- unfortently, its true...wait a minute, Oi, why did you say 'Shizuru would love to tease me'?

Sammy: well have you seen yourself, you look like a a taller Natsuki, just with Black hair.

Amaya: Ara, is sammy trying to tell me something?

Sammy: You just failed at impersonating Shizuru

Amaya: -Pouts- Whatever

Sammy: good job now you have just accomplished impersonating Natsuki

Amaya: wait but i wasnt--

Sammy: My point is proven

Amaya: Shut up!!

* * *

**We will make these when the story gets depression, These are our first omakes :) , bye**


	5. Suicidal

Thank you blackfang64 for beta reading this chapter for me and for all of your reviews ^_^

_btw the ShizNat is starts up mostly in the next real chapter, not the omake_

i just couldnt wait in-tell tomorrow 2 update...

To every that reviewed: thank you, you guys really cheered me up with every thing you guys said, thank you :)

To kikyo4ever: Me 2, i hope that Nao shows the picture to Shizuru, but it is going to happen later then you think (Nao needs a motive)

To lildevilish: ...im confused, did you like it? ...but w/e you cant please every1...thanks for the review :)

To blackfang: yeah, i though that ppl would kill me for make Mai and Nat kiss, and because u said that it was good for a omake, Sammy wont stop telling me "i told you so"...-sigh-, and thanks again for beta reading

To Stavri: in stories the villain always gets what is coming to him, but all in good (long) time, aaah Sammy's annoying me about your Omake comment to -Sigh-

To Ume sama: i just cant bear to leave some1 cry from my story, and life is always easier with a laugh :)

Kiros Razer: Thanks :)

Disclaimer: [Insert Witty disclaimer here]

**The Next Morning**

Natsuki felt, if possible, worse than the day before.

When she finally got to school, Mai rushed up to her and asked straight away about Natsuki's black eye and swollen lip. "None of your business," Natsuki growled, walking past Mai and into the school.

She made her way to her locker as the bell rang and hastily stuffed her books inside and headed to the her homeroom. Once inside, she sat at her seat and noticed that Mai keep shooting her concerned looks, Natsuki was doing her best to ignore her. Natsuki grabbed her books and rested her head on them.

"I'm sorry," Mai apologized.

For what, she didn't know, but it must have been her who made Natsuki angry. Natsuki grunted and kept trying to block out the world. Natsuki was trying her best to fall asleep but she just couldn't do it she tried listening to her iPod, everything that she could have thought of in-tell Natsuki just couldn't take it anymore and marched out of the room.

She walked down the hall, fuming. Her Uncle's words and actions seemed to have a strange effect on Natsuki, turning her into a bad-tempered and un-caring person overnight.

When the bell finally rang, Natsuki was the first inside Midori's class. She took her seat and slammed her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. The room began to fill up and Natsuki could hear everyone talking about her, apparently news traveled fast, Natsuki knew she could thank Chie for that. She heard Mai sit next to her and could feel her light purple eyes on the back of her head.

Annoyed by this, she raised her head and glared at the red head. "It's not polite to stare, you know," Natsuki said coldly, before laying her head back on the desk.

Natsuki couldn't wait to get home. She was almost hoping her uncle would hit her bad enough to kill her. Or leave her in a coma. Or just injure her so badly she had to stay home. But she still liked the first one. Or maybe...she didn't have to wait for her uncle to kill her.

**End of the school day-**

Riiinnnng

Natsuki dashed out of the class and in less than a minute she was almost to the gate when a girl with a Kyoto-ben voice said "Natsuki?" Natsuki ignored this and kept walking very fast. Natsuki jumped on to her motorcycle and left for home

**At Natsuki's House **

Nobody was home which made Natsuki feel worse. She felt hopeless, angry, afraid, helpless, and alone. She needed to end it, and needed to do a good job too. No suicide note, no phone calls, nobody would know. At least until they found her body, of course.

But Natsuki would be dead when that would happen so...who gives a fuck? They didn't keep any medicine in the medicine cabinets, so she couldn't use that.

Natsuki didn't mind, though, she knew other ways. She smirked to herself as she threw her backpack aside and headed to the kitchen. A knife, it was the only thing she needed and she chose the biggest one.

Natsuki almost smiled as she thought of all the things that would end. All her problems would disappear, and she would be in peace. She sat down on the kitchen floor and put the knife on her left wrist. Natsuki inhaled deeply and mentally slapped himself.

She needed to get it over with. "Now," She cried out in pain as the knife made a deep cut in her wrist. She made another, deeper, cut and could feel warm blood soaking into her clothes and soaking her hand. There was a soft and steady drip-drip as the blood began to drip onto the floor. But Natsuki didn't stop there.

She grasped the knife with her other hand and made two deep cuts on her other wrists. Warm blood was running down her arms and soaking her sleeves. Four more cuts later, Natsuki began to feel woozy. She stood up and her surroundings began to spin wildly.

She swayed dangerously on the spot and grabbed on to the counter behind her. It didn't help at all, her grip on the counter slackened and she fell to the floor with a thud. Natsuki was sitting in a puddle of her own blood. She tried getting up again but her legs and felt like lead. Her arms and head, on the other hand, felt light as air. Her vision was going fuzzy and she felt tired and really needed to sleep.

She heard the front door open; the sound was far away, like an echo. Natsuki could hear soft footsteps, but all she cared about was getting some sleep. She felt confused. Why was she so tired? Natsuki finally began to close her eyes. The last thing she heard was a distant scream of her name "Natsuki!!!"

* * *

Plz dont kill me *Puppy dog eyes* i loves you, i bring you an omake (Next chapter) it attempt to cheer you up, so plz don't kill me...


	6. Omake 2

****

. . .Enjoy?. . .

* * *

**Omake filled with lame ass jokes and coments:**

**Omake (By Brianna [My bestest friend]):**

Natsuki is a truck driver, she walk into a truck stop, there is a waitress there named Mai…

Mai: Hello Natsuki, what brought you in today?

Natsuki: I came in for, three flat tires, two head lights, and two running boards.

Mai: humm?

Natsuki: I came in for, Three pancakes, two eggs, and two bacon strips.

Mai: Oh, that's cute.

Mai returns with a big smile, and a big bowl of beans.

Natsuki: Humm? I didn't order this?

Mai: I just thought that I would gas you up before you leave.

**(Amaya's Note: Lame.)**

**(Brianna's Note: -holds fist- What did you say?)**

**(Amaya's Notes: I said fame, you will have fame with these kind of jokes, they are great.)**

**(Brianna's Notes: That's what I thought you said.)**

**(Amaya's Notes: -sigh of relieve-)**

**Omake (By Sammy)**

A couple college kids, Natsuki and Nao, are riding to school on the train when a homeless man approaches and begs for spare change. Nao says "No." in discus to the man.

The homeless man asks Natsuki and Natsuki pulls out her wallet and gives the man two dollars and wishes him the best.

The homeless man thanks Natsuki kindly and then continues on to the other passengers. Nao is outraged by her friend's act of kindness. "What the heck did you do that?" shouts Nao. "You know he's probably gonna use it for drug or booze!"

Natsuki replies, "And we weren't?"

**(Amaya's Note: Not as lame…but still kinda lame)**

**(Sammy's Note: Well I still says that mine is the greatest, and what I says goes) **


	7. Hospital?

Blackfang64 deserves a round of applause, he beta-read this so fast that I was able to put it up before the day was done…-claps for blackfang64-

I am sorry cliff hanger, plz forget me…

To blackfang64: yay, someone like the omake :) this makes me happy, Brianna and Sammy are very happy too and deserve all the credit for the omake :) …thanks for beta reading :)

To Kiros Razer: thanks for the review

To Noobs_Dog: I update as quickly as I could…hope you like it…

To xEvilAngel56x: Gomendasai, I am sorry for the Omake, we are completely useless on omakes when Cori is gone, im so very very sorry…please forgive me… :(

To Ume sama: Did I make you cry? Im sorry :( . Being animated is a good thing :) . … im still deciding what is a good punishment for her uncle…humm maybe I will just go choose one punishments from a Greek mythology book :) .

To Ms. Smiles: I know –looks down- Im sorry :( . We cant write Omakes without Cori, I am very sorry. We did try… -tears starts flows down- …im sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own mai hime…-sigh-

* * *

"Come to mommy, Natsuki!" A small child, about one year old, was taking her first steps towards her mom. She had short midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes. "C'mon Natsuki!" said a woman. Her hair was not unlike her Daughter's and she her eyes were the exact same shade of green as hers. Natsuki stepped forward. She was going to make it! She was only a few feet away from her mother. She took another step and giggled, it was fun and she felt free. She could finally walk! Her mother made a funny face to encourage her to walk forward and Natsuki giggled harder than ever and lost her balance. She was suddenly falling towards the ground, her arms flailing. She saw the couch beside her and reached out to it but her arms were too short. If only she could reach the couch...

Natsuki opened her eyes and bright lights stung her emerald eyes. She grimaced and blinked a few times. Her surroundings slowly came into focus. Suddenly, her heart sank as she realized something. 'I'm not dead'...Natsuki felt angry, confused, and disappointed. She looked around, trying to figure out where the hell she was. Nothing here looked familiar. It was too clean and the walls were a blinding white. She looked down. She was on a bed; the sheets were the same blinding white as the walls. 'Hospital?' Was Natsuki's first thought. Natsuki sat up, all of a sudden, she noticed a familiar-looking chestnut haired girl sleeping on a chair next to her bed. "Shi-Shi-Shizuru?" Natsuki rasped, her voice cracked from lack of use. She gave a little cough to clear her throat, causing Shizuru to wake up.

Shizuru, blinking slowly as she looked at the younger girl. "Ara, Natsuki, you're, awake" Shizuru said now hugging the younger girl.

"Um...what do you mean 'awake'?" Natsuki asked but her voice was muffled because of Shizuru's shoulder against her mouth. Natsuki hesitated.

"Well, you have of been unconscious for a while" she said finally, releasing Natsuki. She sat down on the bed somewhere near Natsuki's knees. Natsuki frowned.

"Exactly how long was I…?"

"Two weeks," Shizuru answered, lowering her gaze.

Natsuki's stomach dropped. "TWO WEEKS?!"

Shizuru nodded. Natsuki put her hand behind her back and felt her hair. It had grown to her waist. She also noticed that it has been brushed. "Two weeks..." Natsuki repeated faintly. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Hang on," she said. "How'd I get here?"

Shizuru looked up. "I brought you here Natsuki" Shizuru said quietly.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Natsuki yelled furiously. Shizuru looked as though Natsuki was asking a very obvious question. "You were dying, Natsuki"

"You weren't supposed to," Natsuki said quietly, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said very caring.

"WHAT IF I WANTED TO DIE?!" Natsuki roared. "DID YOU EVER THINK, FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND THAT I MEANT TO DIE?! YOU WE-" Natsuki stopped, startled. Shizuru had kissed her. Natsuki sat there, stunned for a few seconds before she began to kiss back. Shizuru smirked inwardly. A nurse was coming in, but Natsuki and Shizuru didn't hear her. They were too busy. She cleared her throat loudly and Shizuru sat back down and smiled at the nurse. Natsuki went red in the face and gave a tiny cough. "I'm Sorry...I just...just came in to check up on you," the nurse said. She quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind the door.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"What were you doing at my house?"

"Ara? Well, Natsuki looked troubled and pretty beaten up" Natsuki nodded at this and looked down. "Natsuki? Why did you…" Shizuru said while trying to look at Natsuki's eyes

"Because I just, couldn't take it anymore." Natsuki said quietly still looking down.

"What was 'it' that you couldn't take anymore"

"My life, it's, too painful to live."

"Ara, can Natsuki tell me what was bothering her." Natsuki looked up into Shizuru's eyes and said "My uncle." Shizuru remembered her uncle's voice and how much she hated it and asked "What does he do to you?"

Natsuki could still feel some of the bruises on her back so she turned her back towards Shizuru and lifted her sweater. Shizuru was surprised by all the bruises, Natsuki pulled her sweater back down and turned back to Shizuru. Shizuru stared at Natsuki with such sorrow then she gave Natsuki a caring hugged and said "Natsuki, I will do whatever I can to protect you, I promise." Natsuki opened her eyes wide in shock then she slowly lowered her chin on to Shizuru's shoulders while returning Shizuru's hug.

A single tear past down Natsuki's face. They pulled apart, Shizuru grabbed the end of her sleeve and wiped Natsuki's tear away.

A few moments later Shizuru asked "What happened, to, your parents?" Natsuki Looks down and says

"My father didn't want a kid, so he left my mom and I, when I was two." Shizuru stared at Natsuki, she want to hug Natsuki again but she felt as if Natsuki has put up an icy barrier between Natsuki and everyone else.

Shizuru asked "And your mom?"

Natsuki clenched her hand into a fist, and tears started to flow down Natsuki's cheek, Shizuru was slowly raising and extends her arm towards Natsuki. Natsuki closed her eyes and said quietly "He killed her," It was so quiet, and if Shizuru wasn't focusing for that second it would have seemed of, but a mumble to her ear, but still, she could not believe the words that her Natsuki had just spoken.

Natsuki's body started to tremble, and her tears flowed down in a steady stream, short gasps started coming from Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru eyes widen she knew what Natsuki meant by 'He killed her,' she knew that those words meant that Natsuki's Uncle killed her mom.

Shizuru's mask was gone completely, tears, similar to Natsuki's came down her cheek; Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki. Natsuki began to cry harder. Shizuru waited for the crying to end. The crying stopped. Shizuru pulled little apart, still keeping her arms around her Natsuki. Natsuki stared at Shizuru with teary puppy dog eyes, her lower jaw still trembling.

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek with her hand, slowly bringing her head closer; she closes her eyes and captures her Natsuki's lips. Natsuki closes her eyes, and begins to kiss Shizuru back. When they finally pulled apart, a smiled graced both faces; their arms were now both wrapped around each other's bodies.

Shizuru lifted her right arm, and grabbed a lock of Natsuki's bangs and tucked it behind Natsuki's ear. Natsuki noticed that her face was still wet, Natsuki grabbed the end of her sleeve and started to whip away her tears, she looked to notice the Shizuru was also crying, so Natsuki tried to dry Shizuru eyes. Natsuki looked up into Shizuru's eyes as Shizuru smiled at her puppy and thought 'I will never let anyone ever hurt you again, Natsuki.'

* * *

See Natsuki is fine...dont kill me...


	8. Welcome Home

**Thanks Blackfang64**

Hey guess what, im not dead. But more importantly, as you can see a new chapter is up…

Its has been so long since I last updated I had to re-read my own story, and I found out that… wow, I am one messed up chick…and that I have the badest grammar I have ever since…

Btw, someone offered to be another beta reader for me, but I cant remember who you are…sorry, and if your still up for it I wouldn't mind 2 beta readers…

**To Stavri:** Thanks for all the support, you are really nice J

**To I'm Sorry But…: **No, im 16. hum, idk why Shizuru is in love with Natsuki already, maybe, this is another parallel universe, were, just some how, they feel this connection, or maybe its like Romeo and Juliet, they knew each other for, what, 1 hour, and then they were madly in love, or here is another idea, maybe in a past life they were lovers…And as for your second question, have you ever been to a hospital if you come in passed out they try to keep you there, and once your awake they never let you sleep...

**To Elfspirit7: **Sorry its been so long, I could tell you a million lies ight now, but in truth, I kidda forgot about my stories *rubs back of head*

**To Ume sama: **well if I tell you the answer to your question, it would mean that I didn't have to type as much has I did :) btw I love answering your questions cause you usually make me realize what I have forgotten J thanks

**To Kiros Razer: **I keep on wanting to write more to you, but I never know what to say, well I want to thank you, for supporting me, and commenting on everything I put up, and I really want to send a long message to you like I do a lot of other people, but idk what to type…

**To Blackfang64:** LOL I can just see that happening, and thanks for editing this chapter :)

ENJOY :)

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"You and Fujino kissed?!" Nao screamed. Natsuki sighed. Nao was going crazy ever since Natsuki told her what had happened in the hospital room the day she had woken up.

"Oi, Nao, could you---" Natsuki stopped when she noticed a brunette with a phone and a very pleased smirk on her face.

"Nat-chan, did I hear that correctly, you and Fujino kissed?" Natsuki's face started turning red and her hand started pulling on her skirt. Chie gave another smirk and said "So are you and Fujino now going out?"

Natsuki looked up at the student council window, she sighed and looked at the ground and said, "I, don't know" Natsuki gave another sigh. Chie whipped away her grin, she then place her hand on Natsuki's shoulder and said "Don't worry, it will all work out"

-Briiiinnng-

**Art Room**

"So...any news of your uncle?" Mai asked as she worked on her drawings. Art class was always a great place to talk.

"Nah, but if he's gone another week I might consider calling the cops," Natsuki said absentmindedly, as she molded a lump of clay. Mai snorted. "And by 'another week' you mean...?"

"A month," Natsuki said with a smirk.

"So...what were you and Nao talking about?" Mai asked, wiping eraser shavings off her desk. Natsuki went red. "Just...stuff."

"Uh...what kind of stuff, may I ask?" Mai said.

Natsuki's hand slipped and she accidentally broke off some clay. "Damnit!"

"Hello...I asked something..." Mai said waving her hand in front of Natsuki's face. "Oh...what? Oh yeah, um...just something that happened in the hospital… You know, remember that…um thing that happened with Shizuru and me..." Natsuki said softly, fixing the spot where the clay had come off. Mai gave a little giggle and continued drawing.

**Natsuki's home**

No one was home. Not that Natsuki expected anyone to be, anyways. Natsuki walked up the stairs and into her room. "What's this?" Natsuki said to herself. She picked up a broken beer bottle that was on the floor. "This isn't mine..."Natsuki threw it into her trashcan and took off her backpack. She tossed it in a random direction and it flew across the room, collided with the wall, and fell to the floor with a thud. She felt hungry, so she went down to the kitchen. "Beer, beer, beer, beer, water...what the fuck is that...beer, beer, beer...ah fuck this," Natsuki said, grabbing beer bottle and closing the refrigerator's door. She opened the beer, and went up to her room. Natsuki sat down her bed and grabbed the TV remote. She turned on her TV. "News, news, Anime, porn, porn, news, cartoons, movie, movie, porn movie..." Natsuki turned off the TV and took a gulp of his drink. There was nothing to do. She was out of magazines and there was nothing on TV. She wanted to call someone but her phone wasn't working. "Fuck," she muttered, throwing it across the room. It hit the wall, broke, and fell to the floor. Great, Now she had no phone. Natsuki heard the door open downstairs and knew her uncle had come home. She hastily stuffed the bottle under her bed, and went downstairs to greet her uncle. 'Might as well get off to a good start...' Natsuki thought bitterly, making her way downstairs. "He-" Natsuki stopped at the floor of the stairs, staring in horror at the door.

"Um...hello," said a woman. She had long, sleek black hair and large purple eyes the exact same shade as Mai's. She had a slender figure and wore a dark purple dress and sandals to match. And...she was holding a hand. A hand that belonged to Natsuki's uncle, who looked rather pleased with himself. Like a kid in a candy shop with money of his own.

"Hey kid, don't look so depressed like you always do. Brighten up for your new aunt!" her uncle said. Something was different, he wasn't drunk. And he looked cleaner and had actually brushed his hair.

"He-hello," said the woman, stepping forward as she held out her hand. "I'm Kaori. Kaori Kamashi." Natsuki did not shake her hand. She glared at her and scowled, then turned around and stormed up the stairs. She went in her room and slammed the door. 'Gone for weeks, left me alone and comes back with some whore...and he expects me to be ok with it...?!' Natsuki thought heatedly. She took out the half-empty beer bottle from under her bed and drank the rest in one gulp. She threw the bottle at the wall and it smashed into a billion tiny pieces, which all flew and fell on Natsuki's bed, floor, and desk. Natsuki sat on her bed, staring fixedly at the wall, scowling. She heard voices just outside her door.

"But Kenta, she's your niece. I don't think I should be the one talking to her...not me...you," Kaori was saying. It had been a long time since Natsuki had heard anyone call her uncle by his first name. "Fine," came Natsuki's Uncle's voice. The door opened and Kaori and Kenta came in, Kenta spoke first. "Natsuki..."

"What?" Natsuki said, a little forcefully. She continued to stare at the wall.

"Mind telling me why you were so rude to Kaori?" Kenta said calmly, although glaring at Natsuki. Natsuki suspected that she had not been beaten half to death yet because Kaori was in the room. Before Natsuki could answer, though, Kaori spoke.

"Sorry, Natsuki. I know you might feel angry towards your uncle and me too, you might feel angry that all of a sudden your uncle brought a woman that you don't recognize...but-"

"You don't know how I feel," Natsuki snarled, still not looking at them.

"Please," Kaori went on. "I want us to be friends, please? I've never had the chance to have a kid and...I'd like to try. It would make me so happy. You and me can go places, the movies, mall...and I might even help you get someone, a boy," she added with a smile that Natsuki did not return. Natsuki turned to look at Kaori, her emerald eyes fixed on Kaori's purple ones. "I already have someone and her name is Shizuru," With that said, she stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**One Week Later**

It had been a total hell. Natsuki hated Kaori so much. She hated her face and her stupid attempts at trying to be nice to her. Her uncle had become nice and caring. At least, when Kaori was around, she was. But Kaori's insults and hits had done their job. Natsuki was as mean and uncaring as ever to everyone but Shizuru, and Mai. Today was a rainy day and Natsuki was sitting in her room, completely drunk. She was staring at the wall, a look of amusement on her face. Being drunk was the only thing she could do to block out Kaori's stupid voice and shut herself up in her own little world where everything was perfect. "What..." Natsuki muttered as someone knocked on the door. Kaori stepped inside.

"Hey Natsuki, your uncle left to the store and I thought you and I-" she had just noticed the beer bottle in her hand and the others on the floor around her. "What a-are you...s-staring at?" Natsuki said slowly, trying to give her a Kuga death-glare but failing miserably. "Natsuki, what are you doing?" Kaori cried, rushing forward, her hand outstretched. She reached for the bottle. Natsuki moved her hand so she could not get it and laughed loudly.

"You can't get it...you can't get it...hahahaha..." she leered at her. "Natsuki, you're not old enough to drink, what were you thinking?" Kaori said, finally giving up on taking the bottle. Natsuki drank the rest of the bottle in one gulp. "Duh, I wasn't t-thinking anything. hahaha..." Kaori sighed. "Why'd you do this Natsuki?"

"Because...because I can, " Natsuki said slowly. Kaori sat on Natsuki's bed and stared at her for a while. "What is your problem?"

"Y-you're my problem, lady," Natsuki answered, still trying to glare at her with disastrous results. Kaori raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she said, slightly amused. "Yes, really..." Natsuki responded mockingly. She swiveled around on her desk chair and finally came to a halt, her back facing Natsuki.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Kaori had gotten nowhere. Natsuki was, if possible, meaner than before. "C'mon, Natsuki," she pleaded. She still had her back to her. Natsuki hummed loudly and pretended not to hear. Suddenly, Kaori remembered what Kenta had told her about Natsuki. "So..." she said casually. "I heard you tried to...um...kill yourself..."

That touched a nerve and Natsuki snapped. She sent the bottle that was in her hand flying and it crashed against the wall. The pieces flew everywhere, but Natsuki ignored this. "Y-you would...too," she said angrily, still not facing her.

"Hm?" Kaori uttered, edging a bit closer to the Blue haired girl. "Why...you have a caring uncle, a house, nice clothes-" Natsuki snorted. "A caring uncle? Caring?! What are y-you talking about...woman?" she finally turned around to look at the woman she despised

dearly. She finally achieved a feeble glare. "E-every day...when you're not here...I end up getting my ass kicked by my own uncle..." Natsuki said angrily.

"But I know your uncle...he's...he's not like that," Kaori said defensively, angering Natsuki further. Natsuki laughed bitterly at this. "Don't...don't you understand, you stupid woman?" she growled. "I've lived my whole life with him. Y-you don't know what i-it's like...Always trying to make your uncle proud. But all you do get is his fist..." Kaori stared at Natsuki, not daring to believe her. She stood up stared into Natsuki's half-closed and glassy emerald eyes. "You're lying...you've had way too much to drink. Get rid of that attitude of yours and stop making your uncle miserable!" Natsuki would have answered back, had she not fallen asleep as Kaori was talking.

* * *

Kamashi has no meaning, i swear,it was 2am i looked at my Katana and said "Ka" then i looked at a robot like shadow on my wall and said "Ma", then i thought about Natsuki and said "Shi" Kamashi

well i hoped you liked it :)

i promess to update sooner next time


End file.
